Chapter 4: Onward to the Southern Air Temple Pt. 2
Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. That was all that flooded his brain as he tried to register what just happen. "Stabbed by your favorite Superhero," he said with a sigh as his soul floated in the darkness, "Talk about a slap in the face." "So is this it for you young one," said a voice from out of nowhere, it was a voice he knew all too well. Aria materialized in front of him in a small flash of light. Frankie hung his head in disappointment. "Sorry," he said, "I f@$ked up big time. Now the others are gonna get killed by that ADHD riddled Merc. Here I just made a breakthrough in ol' Scarface." "I saw it," Aria said with a smile, "You certainly know how to speak from the heart." "Huh, thought I was talking from my mouth but shows what I know about biology," Frankie said. The goddess lightly karate chopped his head. How this boy was able to be sarcastic while on the verge of death was beyond her understanding. "Come now," she said, "it is not your time to leave this existence. You've got work to do." "What are you talking about?" Frankie asked. Before he could get an answer, she placed his hand upon his face. He was then consumed by a golden light that filled his body with incredible power. "Go forth my Champion," Aria said, "GO FORTH AND WIN!!" (Outside of the mindscape of Frankie) Katara and Sokka fell to the ground beaten and bloodied. Zuko and Iroh were struggling in vain to stand. Aang was the only one left to fight. Of course he wasn't faring so well either. He had bruises everywhere and his left arm was practically useless as it hung limply while his other hand struggled to hold his staff. He looked at Deadpool with pure utter rage as he tried to stand but fell to one knee. The Merc looked at the kid and his face hardened, and if one looked hard enough, one could see a small hint of remorse. He never really enjoyed fighting children, especially if it meant having to kill them. The mercenary did have standards after all. Of course he had let his greed get the better of him. Little did he realize he was going to come to regret it. As he reluctantly pointed his pistol at the kid, the area around them began to tremble and shake. Rocks crumbled and fell off the side of the mountain. They both saw a glow and turned to see Frankie, whom Deadpool thought he had killed, stand up tall with the wound in his chest sealed off, leaving a scar. His body was enveloped in a golden aura and his body bulked up slightly to reveal a more muscular frame. His hair stood up on end and looked to have a slightly red tint to it. His iris' and pupils disappeared from his eyes, giving him a slightly more menacing look as the golden aura flared up like a wildfire. He turned to Deadpool and roared like a beast. With speed faster than he could track, he flew towards Wade and delivered a bone-crushing punch to the gut which sent him flying through the walls of the Southern Air Temple and into a clearing. Thanks to his healing factor, Deadpool managed to recover and heal rather quickly. "Damn, gonna feel that in the morning," he said. He didn't have time to recover, however, as he felt a fist connect to his face and practically smash his jaw, hurling him towards a rock. As the rocks fell on top of the mercenary, Frankie walked toward him as the aura around him intensified and he clenched his fists to the point where they almost bled. "I'm gonna tear you apart," he muttered in a sinister tone. A stream of bullets fired from the rocks which Frankie easily dodged by bobbing and weaving faster to the point where it looked like he teleported. Machine guns came from the wreckage with Deadpool having a death grip on the triggers. "C'MON KID!! STAY STILL SO I CAN ACTUALLY KILL YA!!" he said with a small hint of annoyance in his otherwise obnoxious tone. Frankie charged forward and delivered a kick to the gut and a backhand to the face. Deadpool fell to the ground and tried to get up until he felt a foot press on his back. He saw Frankie grab his arm and press his hand against the joint where his elbow was. "N-n-now I know what you're thinking," Deadpool said frantically, "Should I break his arm? A-a-and the answer might just surprise you--!" Deadpool felt the bones break as Frankie ripped off his forearm which caused the Merc to scream like a little girl. Frankie looked down on his former idol with disappointment. Nearby, Aang crawled towards the scene and saw what Frankie did. None of them were ready for today, not even close. Aang soon succumbed to his injuries and fell unconscious in the ground. Frankie kicked Deadpool towards a nearby wall and slowly walked toward him, eager to torture him a little more. Wade got up and twisted his arm a little until the joint in his arm regenerated and fixed him good as new. "Close kid, but no cigar," he said as he drew his sword, "But I gotta hand it to ya, aside from the big mean green machine, very few have been able to knock the ever living sh%t out of me like you." "Spare me the flattery, Wade," Frankie said. Before he could say anything else however, his irises and pupils returned to his eyes and his newfound transformation dissipated almost immediately. Frankie felt the drop in his power and fell on his knees. Deadpool, while curious, walked toward him and was about to deliver the final blow when Frankie raised his hand. "Hold on, Wade," Frankie said through labored breaths, "Who the hell paid you to come after us?" "Sorry kid, confidential," the merc replied as he raised his blade, but Frankie still had his hand up. "I've got a deal that I think you'll like," he said, "Obviously you're getting paid a sh$t ton just to come after us by crossing dimensions right?" Not seeing a problem with complying, Wade nodded. "Alright, now did your client happen to mention that I work for a Goddess?" "You mean like a really hot girlfriend?" Wade asked suddenly interested. "No, I mean a literal goddess," Frankie replied with a small blush as he was mentally reminded of how cute Aria was, "She's the one responsible for creating this whole universe as well as the many others that exist. Even the world where you live." "I'm listening," Deadpool said. "As a Goddess with that level of power comes quite a lot of money," Frankie said, "She's rich, powerful. If you were to help us you would have far more money than even Thor, who's practically a god (I mean he's Norse but he's still a god) would know what to do with!! Imagine what you could do with that kind of money! All the cool weapons and toys you could want, the chimichangas, you could even have enough money to build your own secret headquarters! As far as a team name, how does the A League sound to you?" "The A League?" "The Awesome League!" "Hmmm," Deadpool mused, "I love it!! A League, instant brand recognition!! Since it's 'League' and not 'Team,' we won't have to worry about people suing us or having Mr. T come and pity the foo!" He stuck out his hand which Frankie gladly took as an alliance was forged. "I assume by this proposal that you are the leader?" Wade asked. "More or less," Frankie said, "I'm kinda the Champion of a Goddess and I practically have to save the Multi-Universe from an unknown evil. So I guess a lot of the responsibility falls onto me." "An unknown foe? Ooohhh suspenseful," Deadpool said with anticipation, "Alrighty, then!! Let's go fix up yer buddies and get this show on the road!" (Meanwhile in the Realm of the Gods) Aria facepalmed as she saw the whole scene play out. It was hard to believe how easily this Wade Wilson could be swayed by throwing in a few million dollars. Jakon found Deadpool to be rather amusing in spite of his lack of restraint as far as talking was concerned. They were soon interrupted by a familiar presence. They turned and saw a man wearing a purple cloak that concealed all of his features excepts his eyes and mouth under his hod, until he took it off that is. It revealed a surprisingly handsome young man at least in his early twenties with red eyes and jet black hair kept in a ponytail. "Samael," Aria said with a small hint of disdain, "You knew all along about my plan didn't you?" "Of course, you are my sister after all," Samael said, "How did you enjoy Mr. Wilson?" "You nearly killed my Champion," Aria said, "If it wasn't for my intervention then there would have been no way for me to save my domain!" "Calm yourself," Samael said raising his hands defensively, "I merely wanted to test the boy. Thanks to you, we've helped him to advance further along in his 'training,' and I have to say I can't wait to see how formidable he will become." "That is true," Aria said, albeit reluctantly, "You could have at least notified me if you were planning something like this." "Come now, where would the fun be in that?" "So Samael," Jakon said, "Who else have you brought into this? I know that one physically enhanced mercenary wouldn't be enough amusement for you." "Glad you asked," he then took out his crystal ball and three more figures materialized in front of them. The first of the three was a girl who looked to be in her late teens and wore a soldier-type uniform which fit her voluptuous figure perfectly. She had short blonde hair and a shadow-like arm which had several tendrils form around it. Next to them was another man entirely who wore black armor and had a mechanical left hand. He also had a scar over his right eye and wore a ragged cape. He had a massive sword over his shoulder that might as well been a slab of raw iron than a sword. The last person had a red coat and also had a sword over his back, but this one wasn't nearly as big. He also had two pistols and had white hair that nearly managed to cover his eyes. "My goodness," the girl said with a hint of curiosity, "This place is amazing!" "Tch," the swordsman uttered with annoyance. Meanwhile the man in the coat walked up to Aria and gave her a kiss on the hand. "Nice to meet you, good lookin'," he said with a wink , "you're technically legal, right?" "Excuse me?" Aria said with a small hint of annoyance as she withdrew he hand. "Meet Seras Victoria, Draculina to the Hellsing Organization," Samael said gesturing to the girl who waved and had a cheerful expression, "next is the Black Swordsman Guts," he gestured to the brooding swordsman, "and finally, Dante, the half-demon demon slayer and son of the Dark Knight Sparda." "I see," Aria said, "So I assume Samael has filled you three in on the situation?" "Yes ma'am," Seras said in a polite tone, "Master Integra said it was okay, so I will give you my full support." "When this is all over I'm going back to my realm," Guts said straight out, "I will not let anything hinder my vengeance." "I do got a business to run," Dante said, "but I can't exactly run it if my world goes to Hell." "Thank you all very much," Aria said bowing politely, much to the shock of the three as they didn't expect a goddess to bow to them. "No problem cutie," Dante said, "So when do we head out?" "In a few minutes," Samael said, "In the meantime, me and my siblings need to discuss private matters." With that, Dante, Guts, and Seras exited the room and the doors closed behind them. Samael then turned to his siblings and his demeanor grew more serious. "Have you found any leads yet?" he asked Aria. "From the data that Frankie gathered," she started, "and based on my own experiences, I think you-know-who may be trying to return." Both Jakon and Samael went wide-eyed as sweat trailed down their faces. "It can't be..." Jakon muttered, "Anyone but him!!" "Impossible!!" Samael agreed, "We made sure that he was never to break free from that place!!" "Unfortunately we've, once again, underestimated the full capabilities of our elder," Aria said, "It ultimately took our mother to seal him away at the cost of her own soul. Her children are all that's left. I fear that we may not be able to win this." Regaining his composure, Samael went to his sister and pulled her in a hug. "Worry not," he said in a soothing tone, "if you have confidence in your champion, then I shall as well." "Thank you," Aria said as a single tear fell from her face. Jakon smirked at his two younger siblings and then clapped his hands. "Alright," he said, "let's get back to work. I'll call forth the rest of our kin and inform them of the situation." "Yes," Aria said still holding her brother, "I was foolish to keep them in the dark. This time we will need to step in for our mother." (Back with the Gang) "Alrighty then," Deadpool said, "good as new!" Frankie had the mercenary patch up everyone's wounds and was quite surprised with all the equipment that he held in that duffel bag. He looked in and saw that it was like an eternal void of stuff. Some weapons, medical supplies, random items of various kinds. It was like the Magic Satchel on steroids! "Thanks!" Sokka said in a surprisingly grateful tone in spite of him getting the crap knocked out of him by the mercenary not too long ago. Iroh and Zuko, while skeptical, eventually accepted the Regenerating Degenerate for healing them. In fact, the only one's not comfortable were Katara and Aang. Although for the latter it was more towards Frankie. He had seen him transform and felt fear enter his heart. The brutality he had displayed was almost too much for the young Air Nomad to bear and he began to wonder if Frankie could really be trusted. Katara was uncomfortable with how friendly Deadpool became in spite of his hostile attempt on Frankie's life and theirs. Frankie, however, said everything was forgiven and that he had joined them in exchange for money from the Goddess Aria. Not that she was entirely convinced. "Alrighty then," Frankie said, "While you guys are resting up, I'm gonna have a look around." "Hold on," Aang said, "Let me come with you, I know my way around here." "No," Frankie said, "let your wounds heal. You can barely stand. Don't worry I won't get lost." "But--!" Before he could protest, Frankie walked off, leaving the young Avatar angry. Frankie walked through the hole in the wall that he made. He saw a small room with light from a hole in the ceiling and walked inside. When he got inside, he saw what looked like the skeleton of a man in Air Nomad clothes. He also wore a necklace with the emblem for the Air Nomads. That was when it hit him. It was monk Gyatso, the Airbender that Aang told him and the others so much about. The father figure Aang had looked up to. Frankie looked around and saw skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers. He assumed that Gyatso fought them off before his demise. He felt a small sense of pride for the old man and was sure Aang would have been proud of him. He soon heard a noise and saw what looked like a small animal come up towards him. It resembled that of a lemur with bat-like wings. It slowly crept towards him, as if hesitant as to who or what he was. Frankie slowly got down on his knees and extended his hand with a warm expression on his face. "No need to worry," he said, "I won't hurt you." While still a bit skittish, the lemur-bat finally crawled up to him and got on his shoulder, nuzzling its head against his. Frankie smirked at this and remembered what it was like having a pet. Of course his was an ordinary dog, but he loved it with all his heart. He knew Aang would love this little guy. With that, he paid his final respects to Gyatso's remains and quickly left the room and headed back towards his friends. "Hey kid!!" Deadpool said with a cheerful tone until he saw Frankie's demeanor. He looked both sad and pissed at the same time, "What happened kid?" "We're leaving," he muttered, "Everyone get ready." While confused, everyone complied and got onto Appa and flew off. Aang walked towards Frankie and looked him dead in the eye. "What did you see? And I want the truth." "Gyatso is dead," Frankie said simply, "He fought a brave battle but ultimately stood little chance." "W-what?" Aang uttered, completely shocked. Tears fell down his face once again as he cried. "I'm sorry," Frankie said, "but we can't worry about it right now. He would want you to be strong. Let's win this war, and save the balance for him!" "Y-yes," Aang said, "We will!!" To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts